Just Do Me A Favour Jake?
by xNa0m1x
Summary: Miley's In Vegas, Lily's In Vegas & Jake's In Vegas *Fireworks*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x P.S. This was One Of Those "Hmm… Writer's Block, What Else Could I Work On?" Sort Of Stories :) **

Last Time: - Miley and Jake broke up, but both secretly still have feelings for each other. Now Miley is in Las Vegas, doing a concert, to find a shocking discovery.

Miley's POV:-

"That was really fun Lola." I say to Lily. As we walk down the hall, I hear the elevator open behind me, Lily being Lily looks behind her. "Miles…Miles…" she whispers to me. I turn round. "Oh My Gosh…Jake." He runs over to us. "I will leave you two alone." Lily disappears and leaves us alone. "Want to come over to my suite?" I reluctantly nod and we walk down the corridor. He opens his door and I sit down on the bed, he sits beside me. "I missed you Miley." I look away from him. He kisses me. "I missed you too Jake." I kiss him and sit there. "I want a break from being Hannah Montana, I want a break from my family as well, and Lily." He looks at me shocked, "and LILY?" I nod at him. "She might be my best friend, but she has just spent the last 3 months trying to make me get over you, trying to make me hate you."

He stares at me. "How much longer are you here?" he says to me. "I am here for 3 more days. My last show is tomorrow night." He nods at me. "After tomorrow's show, just leave and come back to mine, we can experience Vegas, the way we should." I smile at him. "As Jake and Miley, OR Jake and Hannah?" he smiles at me. "Miley and Jake- I want us to be just Miley and Lesley, but that would never happen, not here anyway." I kiss him and he lies down on the bed. "So what should we do then, tomorrow night?" I shake my head, "I don't know. I better go; Lily will notice that something is going on." "One minute." He takes my phone and saves his number under Lesley, He writes mine in his under miles." I kiss him and leave. I walk back down to my room.

"What did you and Jake talk about?" she says to me. I shake my head. "I didn't talk to him; I just stood there opposite him until he walked away." I stare at her. "Are you ok?" I nod at her. "I am going to bed." I say to her, I go into the bedroom and lift my phone. I ring Jake. "I think we can get away with this." I say to him, I bite my lip. "Front row seat or do you want to meet me backstage before we go?" "Front seat, see you tomorrow, Miles." "Bye Lesley." I lie down and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

I wake up first, at seven and I get dressed and pick an outfit; I put it in a black cover, put on my bed head, blonde wig, and tiptoe over to Jake's room. "Hey, Jake." He opens the door and I walk in. "morning." He kisses me "morning. Can I leave this here for tonight, do not peek at it!" he nods at me and puts it into the closet. I kiss him, "I have to go, bye." "Bye, take this; it's the spare key card to my room." I take it from him and kiss him. "See you tonight, you will need these." I hand him his front row ticket and a CD; "I am doing a CD signing at 10." I walk out again.

"Hannah!" I turn round and see Lily. "Oh sweet nibblets!" I whisper, and walk over to her. "What is it?" "Why were you coming out of Jake's room?" I look down, "I don't… I was telling him not to come to the show tonight, he had a front row ticket, I ripped it up and walked out, Lola, and you don't have your hair on." We run back into the room and get ready. "You have a CD signing today, remember!" I nod at her and slowly walk to the closet; I pick out my jeans, my pink top, scarf and a straight blonde wig with my boots. I put them on and look at my phone, 9 already! I hurry up and run downstairs to the dining room, I walk onto the stage for a sound check, followed by a green haired Lola Lumpkin. "Hannah, your fans are here, there's Jake." I swallow hard and smile at her. "This song is for an old friend. Lesley." I sing _let's get crazy_ and sit down at the top table, beside Lily. "Hannah, Jake is coming over." "Sit there Mr. Ryan." The security guard says to him. He nods and sits beside Lily. "Hannah, would you sign this for me?" he smiles at me and bites his lip. "Umm, ok." I take it off him. "Rock on, Lots of Love Hannah Montana x"

"It's not lots of love though Jake." Lily says to him. He nods at her and looks in the other direction. Loads of little girls start to walk up to me. I sign there CD's and stand up again. "Hannah, where are you going?" Lily says to me. "Hannah needs a bathroom break Lola." I walk out and flick Jake on the back of his head.

I sit in the cubicle and ring him. "Hey, Jake. Sorry about Lola." "Hey, honey." "Is that your girlfriend Jake?" I hear Lily say. "Something like that." "Hello, you should know that your boyfriend is a weird, annoying, back stabbing boy. He can't stay in a relationship for more than three months and, he broke Hannah Montana's heart." I cover my mouth with my sleeve. "Uh, ok. Put my Jakey back on." I hear her throw it at him. "Hey Jakey. Didn't I tell you I need a break from her?" "Yeah, maybe you are right. See you soon, I hope." "I am coming out now." I hang up on him and walk out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

Another line has formed. I sit down and sign the rest of the CD's. "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" I stand up on stage. "I dedicate this song, not to a person, but to new beginnings. I sing the _hoedown throwdown._ I walk off stage and get some pictures taken with the little girls. "How about we get one with, me you and Jake Ryan?" I say to the little girl. She nods at me and he walks over. "Say Cheese!" we smile for the photo and stand up. "Hey Hannah, you want to grab some lunch, alone?" Jake says to me, I smile at him.

"Sure, I would like that." Lily taps me on the shoulder. "He has a girlfriend." I nod at her. "I know." I walk out with him. "Bye kids! See you at the concert tonight!" We walk out and leave Lily standing. We walk into the café and sit down. "So, I hear you have a girlfriend. Is she pretty? Is she blonde or brunette?" he laughs at me. "She has the best of both." I smile at him. "That is so cheesy." We get our lunch and just sit there." Some woman walks over to us. "Hannah Montana, and Jake Ryan on a date?" we shake our heads, "No, he has a girlfriend; I am just a friend from before we were famous." The woman nods at us and walks away.

"That was close. I think we should go, back to mine, before you have to go to rehearsals for the show." I nod at him and we walk over to the lift. I call it and Lily comes running at me. "The show is pushed forward an hour, "You have to go to rehearsals at 4 now, the show is at 7." I nod at her and we get into the lift. She stares at me and we go up in the lift. "You know, I am going out tonight, with my girlfriend." I nod at him. "What is her name?" he smiles at me. "Miley Stewart." I laugh at him. "I thought you two broke up?" he shakes his head. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." I smile at him and hug him. "That is sweet, she is a very lucky girl." We laugh and it finally gets to our floor. We open the door and close it behind us, I close all of his curtains and windows, and I take my wig off and kiss him. "Hey Lesley." He smiles at me. "Hey miles. How are you going to come in here dressed as Hannah Montana and leave as Miley Stewart?" I laugh at him. "I am not coming up here as Hannah Montana."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

I smile at him. "I have to go, its nearly time for rehearsals." I kiss him and put my wig back on. "Bye Hannah." "Bye Jake." I smile at him and walk over to my room. "Hi Lola." She folds her arms. "Why are you hanging out with Jake?" I stare at her. "I'm not, Hannah is, for the paparazzi." She nods her head and turns round. I look at my phone. "From: Lesley- I might just come see you at rehearsals, if you are lucky, Lx." I bite my lip and text him back; "Maybe I am just Lady Luck, let's go downstairs. Watch some T.V. P.S. why send kisses when you could be giving them." I laugh at it and send it. "I have to go downstairs." She smiles at me. "Let me guess Hannah and Jake?" I nod at her and walk down. I see him in the corridor. "Let's go sit in the lounge." He says to me, I smile at him.

"Next on Hollywood heart throbs and teen sweethearts, last year, Jake Ryan dated cute, down to earth, un-popular, teen Miley Stewart, after a rocky road, they hit a speed bump, but I just got a present from Caesar's Palace security staff." I stare at Jake. "Oh no." I stare at the screen and everyone gathers round. We stare at the screen and Lily comes running dressed as Lola. "Jake." "Miley, what if this is us in the elevator?" he whispers to me. "I don't know." We watch the screen. "You know, I am going out tonight, with my girlfriend." "What is her name?" "Miley Stewart." "I thought you two broke up?" "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." "That is sweet; she is a very lucky girl." I stare at him. "Did you see them hugging, look out Miley; it looks like Jake Ryan wants you back!" I stare at him. "We can't go out tonight, not here, not now." He nods at me. "I know, let's just stay in." I nod at him. "Hannah!" I turn round and see Lily staring at me. "no." I run upstairs. I keep running until I get to our room. I hear a knock on the door. "Go away Lola."

"I'm not Lola." I turn round and see Jake. "Your career." I say to him. He walks over and hugs me. "Right now, all I care about is yours." He kisses me. "Go, it's time for your rehearsals." "How can I go on stage now?" he smiles at me. "Nobody actually knows." I smile at him and bite my lip; I kiss him and stand up. "Maybe, maybe I don't want to be Hannah Montana anymore." He holds my hand. "Miles, you are going to be fine. Now I am going to leave you to get ready, I will see you after the show." I nod at him and kiss him. "There's Lola. See you later."

She comes in and sits down. "How could you be so stupid? I can't believe you would go out with him, and now look; you have been so stupid and almost let slip that you are Miley Stewart. And for what? So that you can have a few meaningless kisses with Jake Ryan! I thought we were best friends, forget it." I walk out and go over to Jake's. I open the door with my key card and sit on his bed. He comes out of the bathroom in his dressing gown. "I picked a bad time, sorry." He smiles at me. "What's up?" I bow my head. "Lola, she is telling me that I am stupid, that I nearly told the world who I am, for a few meaningless kisses with you."

I look him up and down. "Do you think our kisses are meaningless?" I shake my head. "No Lesley." He smiles at me and hugs me. "I don't think so either Miley." I kiss him. "I better go, maybe, we could go out tonight, as Jake Ryan and Miley?" he nods at me. "See you later, I have to go and be a rock star." I laugh to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

I walk out and into my room. "All I can say Lily, is that I am glad that our rooms are cut off by a door, and that I have the key to that door." She walks into her room and I key card it behind her. I change my outfit and go downstairs. "Bye Hannah." I turn round and see Jake. "Bye Jake." I smile at him and go down in the lift to rehearsals. I go down to the massive auditorium. I stand on stage with my dancers and we just kid around. "What about rehearsals." I say to them. They smile at me. "Miles, it's the last night of the tour, lets not practice, I don't think we could mess anything up now." I hug Rachel and sit on one of the benches. "We heard about you and Jake." I bow my head. "Let me guess, you think I am being stupid, messing my career around so that I can have a couple of meaningless dates with Jake Ryan too?"

They all shake their heads. "Miles Follow your heart, not orders." Lucas says to me. I hug him. We start to jump around. "How about we get something to eat." The waitresses bring in a few platters of food. "Ring Jake, get him down here." Rachel says to me. I take out my phone and ring him. "Hey Jakey, we are in the auditorium, why don't you come down?" I bite my lip. "Yeah, sure Miles. I will be down soon." I hang up and walk over to Rachel. "I am freaking out about tonight." She smiles at me. "Go on stage and Rock our last show tonight Hannah, then Go have a fun night with Jake, Miley." I hug her and feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hey." "hey." I kiss him. "What about camera's and stuff." I smile at him. "They aren't a loud any recording equipment around when we rehearse, we have body guards so we don't need security camera's. "good." He kisses me again and I turn round.

"Jake these are my amazing dancers, guys this is Jake Ryan." They smile and wave. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. Jake come to the stage with me. I take him by the hand and we walk out to the stage. I get the guys to put the lights down, with just a spotlight on us. I sit down, with my legs out in front of me; he sits down, opposite me. He takes me by the hand. I sing _He Could Be the One._ As I finish, he leans in closer to me. "No camera's?" I smile at him. "No camera's." he leans into kiss me, when Lily comes running in from the main door.

"Hannah, don't do this, please." I look Jake in the eye, "I can't deal with her anymore." I whisper to him. He kisses me as she walks towards the stage. "I think it's time you left, Lola." Jake says to her, we stand up and she just stays there. I take him by the hand and we walk off stage. "You heard Jake. It's about time you pink puffball, you should be leaving." She walks out and I turn round to him and kiss him, properly, with tongue. After a few minutes, he brakes away from me, and smiles. "Miley." I hug him. "Are you ok?" I bite my lip, "I have something to ask you." I nod at him. "Yeah?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

"Miley, you want away from Lily, and everything?" I nod at him. "So, why don't you come back with me? Tomorrow, we can get on my jet and you can hang up your wig for a few days." I kiss him. "Lesley you are the one for me, I would love to." I kiss him again and we walk back to the dancers. We sit up on a box and talk to everyone, but we get slightly carried away and start kissing.

I play with his hair and he kisses my neck, he bites me and leaves me with a mark. "Aoo." He looks at me. "Did I hurt you?" I smile at him and bite his lip playfully. "I would happily leave you with a few." I kiss his neck and playfully bite him, "you better watch out. When you're not Hannah Montana, on my jet, you will be starting your break, with a sore neck." I smile at him and kiss him. "The fans are starting to come in Miles, time for you to go Jake." He kisses me and walks over to Rachel. I walk into my changing room and get a scarf to cover my neck.

I get ready to walk out on stage, when someone points at me, I walk out, but Jake is on stage. "Put you hands together, for Hannah Montana." He hands me the Mic. "Will that scarf not make you to warm?" he whispers to me. I push him and he walks off stage, into his seat. "Thanks for that Jake Ryan. Now let's get Crazy." As I sing, I notice that Lily is in the audience. I keep singing, during the interval, Jake runs to me behind stage, we walk into my changing room. "You are really good out there." He kisses me and I hear a knock on the door. "Quick, wipe the lip gloss from your face!" I smile at him.

I open the door, to Lily. "See you later?" I nod at him and smile, he walks out and in the door frame behind her, he blows me a kiss, I wink at him and close the door. "Lily, the interval is nearly over, make it quick." She stares at me. "So, what time is our flight to Malibu?" I bite my lip. "I don't know." She nods at me. "Are you going out with Jake now?" I nod at her and smile. "Yes, if you are not happy with it, then I guess you aren't my best friend. Oliver will be waiting on your arrival back home. So I would enjoy your last hours in Las Vegas, it is Las Vegas after all." I say to her. "I guess I'm not your best friend then. It's Jake, Hannah, if you can't see what I see, then you are really stupid, at least Oliver and I trust each other." "Hannah, it's time." Rachel shouts to me.

"I have to go." She nods at me, I open the door. "You can't be in my changing room, if you are not my best friend." She walks past me, but stops. "What is with the scarf?" she tugs at it and I stop her. "It's called fashion, Lola Lilly Pad Lumpkin." She walks out and so do I. I get back on stage and start to sing,_ True Friends._ As I keep going, I look over at Lily, and back at Jake. I finish the concert and walk into my changing room. Lily comes in, followed by Jake. "I'll come back later." He says to me. "No you won't." I say to him. I stop him and Lily grabs my scarf. I stare at Jake and he does the same to me. He nods at me. I look in the mirror at my neck. "I told you it was just fashion Lola." She walks out and I hug Jake.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I say to him. "Me too." I kiss him. "Will you bring down the black covered outfit I gave you this morning?" he nods. "Thanks." He walks out and I get a shower. I wait on him and watch television. "Hannah Montana's last concert went down a storm! From her friend Jake Ryan, who is rumoured to be dating Miley Stewart again, introducing her, to her last note, the girl was amazing." I hear a knock on the door. "Thanks." I say to him. "Meet me in my room?" I nod at him and he walks out.

I take my red dress out of the black cover and slip it on. I loosely curl my hair, and put a massive overcoat on. I walk upstairs and see Lily. "Where the hell are you going?" I key card his door and open it, I turn round to her and Jake comes out. "I told you to enjoy Vegas that is what we are lgoing to do." I take off my overcoat and Jake's mouth falls, so does Lily's "Sorry Lola, we have to go." He takes my hand and we go over to the elevator and I kiss him. We get inside and go downstairs.

I sit down at the table and he sits beside me. He kisses me and I smile at him. I look round and Lily comes in, with _Jesse. _"Oh no." I say to Jake, he sees them and turns to me. "Kiss me." I nod at him and we kiss, one of them taps me on the shoulder. Jake holds my face in his hands. I smile at him and turn round. "Hi Lily, Jesse." I put my hand under the table and Jake holds it. "Hey, mind if we sit here?" I look at Jake. "Course not." Jake says to them. He turns back to me and we kiss. "Let's go get some cola, Jake, help me bring them down?" he reluctantly nods his head and gets up to help her. "So Jesse, are you going out with Lily now?" he shrugs. He comes close to my ear. "She told me your secret, if you don't kiss me, the world will know, Hannah." He whispers to me.

I get up and walk over to Lily and Jake. "The four of us have to go upstairs, now." They set down the cola drinks and we walk upstairs. They go into Lily's room and I walk into Jake's with him. "What's wrong Miles?" I hug him. "Lily told Jesse, he told me that if I don't kiss him, then he is gong to tell the world." He takes my hand. "What does he know?" I start to cry. "He knows I am Hannah Montana." I whisper to him. He hugs me. "Miles, you have to kiss him." I look at him. "But, us?" he smiles and kisses me. "It's one kiss; we are stronger than that Miles. I will stay here, go, now." I kiss him and walk over to Lily's room. "Lily, could you leave us both alone, I need to speak to Jesse." She nods at me and when she walks past I grab her. "I have to kiss him because you told my secret." She stares at me and walks out. "Jesse, Jake and I broke up."

I bite my lip and look at him, "Why?" I stare into his dark, cold eyes. "I missed you." He holds my hand. "Promise me, that, you will never tell anyone my secret?" he nods at me and I kiss him. "I love you Miles." I nod at him. "One second." I move behind him and Jake comes in. I jump back and Jake hits him. I jump of the bed and hug Jake, Jesse throws a punch, but misses Jake, and he hits me on the head. I faint in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

Jake's POV:-

"Miles?" I gently shake her. "Miles?" Jesse stares at me. "Is she ok?" "Miley?" she doesn't wake up. "Did she kiss you?" he nods. Lily walks in and I stare at her. "Miles?" she doesn't answer, she lies in my arms. I stare at her. "Miley?" Lily walks over and I hunch down with her in my arms. "What happened?" I look at her. "Because of you, Miley had to kiss him, or else he was going to tell her secret, I hit him when he came in, he went to punch me, but Jesse punched her head." Lily's eyes swell with water. "We should go." They walk out and I stare at her. "Miles?" I carry her over to my room; I set her on my bed, spread out. I grab a cold cloth and press it on her forehead; I look away and hear a cough. "Miley?" a tear from my eye falls onto the bed beside her.

"Lesley." She opens her eyes and looks into mine. I kiss her hand and play with her gorgeous, chocolate brown hair. "Do me a favour?" I nod at her. "Take this wet thing of my face." I laugh at her and Lily and Jesse stumble in. "Miley!" Lily runs over to her. Jesse just stands there, in clear distance of me. "Miles." She sits up and looks at me and then him. "Jesse, my name is Miley, not Miles. Not to you anyway. If you are smart enough, then you will not tell my secret, or else I will tell the world that you hit Hannah Montana. Jesse, kissing you, is like staring death in the eye, you want to cry, but you know you have to do it."

She holds my hand. "And you, Lily. I don't care that you are not my best friend anymore. But you told my secret. What's worse is that you told Jesse. Lily when I first told Jake my secret, he freaked out, we near broke up." I bite my lip and turn to them, Jesse is now beside Lily. "She thought I would tell her secret, I threatened to, but I am not stupid. I wouldn't do anything to upset her. And I know that you to might not get on, but you should have kept her secret, even if you both never make up, you should take her secret to your grave."

I kiss her. "Let's tell them about tomorrow." She says to me, she sits up properly and I sit beside her. "Lily, I am not leaving with you tomorrow." She says to her. "You are staying in Las Vegas?" we nod our heads. "Miley is coming to stay with me for a few days." Lily shakes her head. "That is stupid, Miley, you don't know him." She looks into my eyes and back at them. "Lily, you don't know me. Or Jake, or Jesse." Lily stands beside Jesse and puts an arm around him. "Well at least I don't have a secret boyfriend back home in Tennessee that I haven't told anyone about."

I look into Miley's eyes. "Like I said, you don't know me Lily, Travis and I broke up three months ago." She grips my hand tighter. "Then why were you texting him last night?" we both silently laugh and look down, then into each others eyes. "I was texting Jake last night, not Travis." We kiss, properly and my heart skips a beat. "This isn't the right place or timing, but, I love you Miley Stewart." She bites her lip. "She doesn't love you; see she can't say it back." Jesse walks out and Lily stands there, arms folded. "She won't ever usher the words Jake." She comes close to my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N****: Wow… It's Upload Mania Tonight :) ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

Miley's POV:-

"I love you Lesley." I whisper in his ear. We kiss and I look at Lily. "Like I said, you don't know me Lily." She walks out and we just sit there, kissing. "How is the head?" he says to me, I smile at him and bite his lip playfully. "Ok now." I lie down on the bed beside him, he kisses me and I tug on his white shirt and raise it a little, I put my hand on the small of his back and keep kissing him. "I love you." I say to him. "I love you to." When we finish kissing, I smile at him. "I better go, I need to sleep." I say to him, I get up to go, and kiss him one last time, I open his door and sneak into the hallway.

I get to my room and open the door. I walk in and hear Lily with Jesse. I quickly get changed and go to bed, when I hear someone come in, I stay still with my eyes closed, "Miley, it's me, Jesse. I prop myself up and he sits at my dresser. I turn on the light. "What is it Jesse?" he rubs his hands together. "I'm sorry about earlier." I shake my head at him. "I trusted Lily with my secret and she told you!" he smiles at me. "You can trust me." I shake my head. "No I can't." he moves over, beside me. "You are with Lily, and I am with Jake, that's how it's meant to be." I look away for two seconds, and feel his lips on mine; I pull away and slap him.

I run over to Jake's room and knock on the door. "Jake." He opens it. "Miles, what's wrong?" I hug him. Jesse comes out into the hallway. "He tried to kiss me again." Jake walks into my room and lifts my bags. "You can tell Lily that we had to leave early." I look at him. "Are you sure?" he nods at me and smiles. "If your ok with it?" I bite my lip. "Please. I can never look you in the eye again Jesse." We walk into Jake's room. "Jake, we don't have to go, we can wait until morning." He smiles at me. "I won't be happy until I know that we are away from him." He packs really quickly; I take his hands in mine. "I Love You Lesley." He smiles at me. "I Love You Miley." I kiss him and he finishes packing. We walk out and see Jesse and lily.

"You are leaving?" I take Jake's hand and we stand there. "Lily I thought I could trust you with my life, with my secret, Amber and Ashley would be better than you." I walk into my room and put on my Hannah Wig. "Let's go Jake." We walk downstairs and the woman at the desk stops me. "I know you are in a hurry Hannah, but would you sign this, it's for my daughter?" she hands me a CD. I take a marker from the desk. "She was sick, so she couldn't make it to the concert, her name is Jessica." I look at Jake and back at the woman. "Dear Jessica, sorry you couldn't make it to my concert sweetie, but, I have your mom's number and when I come back to town, I will get you front row seats. You Rock, ill or not, Love Hannah Montana x." I get her mom's number and lift a DVD from my bag. "No-one else can get these, they are only available to the crew, and it's the full concert." I hand it to her. "Bye."

We walk out and get into a taxi. And when we get there, we run for the plane. We get on it and I take off my wig. "Thanks." I set my three phones on the table. "Miles, who else are you?" I laugh at him. "That one is my phone, that's Hannah's and that's the work one." He laughs and I kiss him. "Just do me one more favour Jake." He smiles and grabs her hand. "Yeah?" She nods. "Please don't EVER break my achy breaky heart again." He nods and I rest my head on his shoulder…

**A/N: The End :') **


End file.
